


A Mistake

by gamzeemakarainspacejam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, regretful sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeemakarainspacejam/pseuds/gamzeemakarainspacejam
Summary: Wilbur has agreed to babysit Tommy, but it results in something life changing when lust and curiosity takes over.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a ship thing, i made it more for shock value and a kind of psychological analysis of Wilbur even tho its super oc, i also didn't read through this afterwords so theres many errors

Him and Tommy had met in real life around four times at this point, though he still found it odd how his parents were willing to let an odd strange man from the internet baby sit him for six nights.

To be fair Wilbur does have contact with Tommy’s parents, I mean, they’ve known each other for how many years? They were basically brothers, nonetheless here he sits in his friends house as Tommy’s parents slide on their coats and ready to head out the front door.

“Thank you so much for this, really, we know Tommy insists that he’s old enough to stay on his own it’s nice to know there’s an adult near by incase of emergencies.” Mrs Simon’s gave Wilbur her gratitude, as well as being met with a kind smile. “Honestly it’s no big deal, just gives us more time to hang out you know.” Wilbur replies as Tommy creates quite a bit of noise in the kitchen, presumably making himself some half assed lunch. “Any who, don’t be afraid to give us a call if anything happens or if you need anything! Oh also, the microwave needs a tap on the top when the timer gets stuck, bye Wilbur, bye Tom!”, the sweet lady yells over to her son in the kitchen, who replies around the corner with a muffled “Bye mum! Bye dad!”, a sandwich with a single bite in his hand.

Goodbyes were complete and the Simon’s had hoped in their car and carried on their way, Wilbur walked from the front door to meet his friend, as well as the teen he was babysitting, in the kitchen.

The boy most likely was waiting for his parents to leave, because as soon as Will had turned the corner he was met with an excited blonde boy in his face who had since discarded his hand made sandwich, “Six whole days Will! What are we going to do!?”, Wilbur shoved him from his face with a gentle push of his shoulder, “Calm down man, we pretty much got a week, we can take our time.”, during his sentence it seemed Tommy had calmed though his smile still plastered his face, “Right right, hey! I got this PlayStation game from a cheap box at the store, it’s hilarious! You can literally walk through walls.” Tommy hadn’t even waited for Wills reply as he made his way to his room, knowing that Wilbur would follow suit.

-time skip or else this will be hella long-

The time that Tommy’s parents left for their trip and the present consist of video games, films, talking and laughs, it was around 9:30pm when they had settled in the younger’s room scrolling through their phones, showing each other memes and what not giggling between theirselves.

Wilbur sat on Tommy’s desk chair in front of where Tommy sat on his bed, over time Will observed that Tommy has a hard time sitting still, he’s bordering on flailing around as he uses his arms to express his words without him realising, shifting his entire body when he lets out a particular intense laugh, and overall changing his sitting position every 2 minutes.

They hit a point of comfortable silence as the two stared at their phones across from each other. Though eventually he felt eyes on him, he let it be, until he felt a pair of legs rest on either side of his hips. Looking up he was met with his friend holding back giggles as he lift his feet up to Wilburs shoulders to tap the side of his head with his clothed foot, Wilbur follows along with the petty little game and laughs, shoving them away. Tommy takes this as an agreement to engage, so he immediately wraps his legs around the older’s hips and pulling him forward on the wheeled chair.

Tommy obviously didn’t think this through, as Wilbur was pulled off his seat to on top of Tommy, as Wilbur still processed what happened Tommy broke into a howling laughter, completely oblivious to the position he was in under his adult male friend.

Wilbur was quick to realise that he had landed in between Tom’s legs, the boys shorts were pushed up again his thighs from the impact of his fall, and his pelvis was lined up against the kids genitals, hands either side of his as the smaller laid on his back laughing.

Wilburs first observation was that Tommy was soft, and warm, it’s obvious to the naked eye that Tommy was blessed with the masculinity of puberty, but as it seemed his skin hadn’t quite yet hit the age of becoming rough, he also observed that Tommy had larger hips for a male, Wilbur would consider Tommy to be an average body weight, he was lean though he still sported a small bit of fat around his stomach and thighs to make up for all the time he spends sitting on his ass playing video games.

Wilburs eyes ogled where the boys shirt road up against his stomach showing the curve of his torso to his thighs, the boy was fairly hairless too, though he’d assume as much considering he’d never really seen the boy develop any kind of shitty teenager stache.  
His body was just, nice, comforting, he didn’t want to move, until he realised that he was currently pressed up against the teenage boy he’s babysitting’s cock, with that he rolled over next to Tommy on the bed and stayed silent with his thoughts.

Tommy had eventually wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and looked over to his friend, who seemed a little spaced out, “You all good big man? Can’t take a fight?” Tommy lands a soft playful punch onto Wills shoulder, bringing back his attention.

The two smiled at each other in silence, half way off the bed with the blue hue of Tommy’s LED lights raining down onto them, that’s when the blonde spoke.

“So Will, been talking to any girls as of late?” He says with a cheeky grin, Wilbur stops to let his brain process the question before replying awkwardly, “Eh, I haven’t really been keeping an eye out for anything like that.” He looks up to the ceiling of the room. “Fair enough.” Tom sighs in a sing song voice, Wilbur fells his head turning back to look at him.

“Been talking to any boys?”, he could hear the smile on his face without having to look at him, “Yes, so many, I’ve been having hookup after hook up”, Tom replies to his comment with a snicker as he sits from his spot, “No seriously! We’ve never really talked about that stuff, are you gay? Bisexual? Straight? Asexual?” He could see Tommy looking down at him in the corner of his eye.

“Eh, what I like at the time is what I like I guess, I only remember ever having feelings for women though”, Tom replied with a hum, then a few more seconds of silence.

“What’s it like to have sex?”, the question was laced with hesitation, Wilbur looked over to his friend who kept his head low but his eyes on the man. “What happened to being PG?”, Tommy smiled, though he continued, “Seriously man, it’s it as good as it’s told to be? is losing your V card really the hottest shit available?” Tommy’s voice had lowered to a more indoor voice now. “It’s something, I feel it would be better losing it to someone you’re certain you like though, it makes sex more thrilling.” At this point of the conversation Wilbur had dropped the knowledge that he was talking to a sixteen year old boy.

The two stayed silent for a few more seconds, “Have you ever, like, fingered yourself?”, this was the question that put a little shock on Wilburs face, though he continued, “I’ve never tried from what I can remember, I always thought jerking myself off will suffice, have you?” As much as the guilt in him told him not to ask about a teen boys sex life, his curiosity, and shamefully, lust, took over.

Tom looked almost ashamed at this question, though he replied, “Yeah, it’s a little uncomfortable, but a good kind in a way, though I feel it will feel better if I ever get the real deal.” Wilbur could tell is tiredness from the day was letting the truth slip from the teens lips, but he continued to use this, he sat quiet, for so long, this could effect his life permanently.

“Do you want to try? Like, right now?”. Wilbur said surprisingly calmly, to which Tommy looked at him, with almost worry, but even in the darkness of the room, he could see the sight of oblivious teenage lust climb into his face.

“Yeah.”, he said in a whisper.

Wilbur engaged first, sitting up the same as Tommy was on the bed, but hesitantly rolled over to gently put the boy back onto his back. Knees leaned up against the edge of the mattress, on either side of Tom’s knees that bend over to the floor, Tom rest on his elbows to give himself leverage as he looked up at Will, who was quite intently mentally waging his options and consequences.

Wilbur moved a hand up to rest behind Tommy’s neck, he leaned forward and their foreheads touched, they felt every movement of each others breath on their lips.  
Wilbur leaned forward connecting their lips, gentle as their tongues only slightly pressed against each other in between their interlocked lips.

Wilbur pushed the boy back with a hand on his chest to lay on the bed as he hovered over him, their lips didn’t cease to link. The hand drifted onto Tom’s hip as the other kept him above on the other side, Tommy’s hands on either side of his head uncertain of what to do.

Wilbur deepened the kiss, tongue pushing past to feel further, the boy was so soft and untouched, Will’s heart was literally racing in his rib cage, is this what they meant when they use the metaphor of forbidden fruit?

Wilbur engaged all as Tommy took it willingly, Wilbur felt a wave of power as his hand lowered to the waistband of his friends shorts.

Tommy gave the smallest gasp as Will’s hand ventured under the fabric and over his cock, it was starting to harden, it made Wilbur’s arousal grow. He wrapped his hand in a loose lock around the younger’s member, giving it a few, small, gentle, experimental strokes.

Tommy whimpered, and it only egged on Wilbur more, he hadn’t felt this aroused by anticipation in his life, he felt as if he were on another planet, in another realm where it was just him and Tommy.

Will pushed down Tommy’s shorts to around his knees, the blue reflected off his pale smooth skin, he was gorgeous, and Will had never known until now that male genitalia could awaken so much in him. He cupped his sex as he felt the throb in his palm, Tommy gave a quivering gasp, god this was wrong but it was so fucking exciting.

Wilbur dropped his hand from the dick to where his taint lied, he tested the waters with the tip of his finger, fuck he was tight.

Tommy’s eyebrows twisted as his eyes watched the hand between his legs, but spoke, “Hey, we aren’t goin in dry.. aren’t we? Is... is it cool if I, prepare myself, myself?”. Wilbur met his gaze, he didn’t have to say anything for Tommy to sense his agreement.

Tommy lifted his hand up to his mouth, his lips still glistened with saliva from their previous makeout session, as he let his ring and middle finger slide over his tongue.

Wilbur watched in awe as the boy gingerly added a layer of slick over his finger from his tongue, he felt his cock throb, which made him realise he still had his pants on. With that, he pulled his rod from his sweatpants which brought Tommy’s attention.

“Dude”, Tommy hushed out. “You never told me you were that big.” No matter what his sentence portrayed his eyes only showed arousal.

It was around average in all honesty, seven inches when it was erect, but it’s a big shift from Tom’s two fingers.  
Tommy reached his slick fingers in between his legs, and he wasted no time to begin dipping them into his entrance, he held his breath as Wilbur watched the fingers stretch him open to accomodate them, but when the boy started to ease the digits in and out at a slow pace he was met with low moans.

Wilbur looked up at his friend face, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as his chest moved with his fingers, Will put his hand on his hardening cock and started stroking at the sight of the boys expression.

The room echoed with hushed moans as they touched theirselves in preparation, Wilbur leans down and connects his mouth to hush him, he can feel the moans float through his mouth as their hands bump in collision of their self pleasure.

Thoughts are able to ease through the arousal and ecstasy of Wilbur’s mind, what is he doing, this is a literal teenage boy, his friend, the one he’s made a point to protect from creeps, but now he is the creep, he’s violating him, he taking something he can’t get back, they have to deal with the aftermath of this situation, this could probably traumatise Tommy.

Though his brain only listed more and more reasons as to why this shouldn’t be happening, he pushed them back, as well as pushing his hand up to the one pleasuring the boy under him.

Wilbur pulled his hand back and stood from his position against Tommy’s face, he aligned his hardened slick cock with the prepared entrance, and the boy was quick to catch on.

Tommy didn’t speak, he just lulled his head to the side, closed his eyes, and gripped his sheets awaiting the inevitable. Will knows he should have asked if he was sure he wanted this, he knows he should have explained to Tommy how this wasn’t right even if he were the one to suggest this, but he didn’t, he was selfishly desperate to push away his guilt, and to let himself release.

He pushed slowly into Tommy, the boy released a shivering, drawn out moan as his toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut, hands gripping into the sheets for safety, besides the pain of a foreign object entering somewhere his fingers had only ever touched, his cock heaved and throbbed for more of the intrusion.

This was hands down the tightest thing Wilbur had ever fucked, he was so fucking tight, but Tommy’s saliva and both of theirs sweat added an ease to the gliding of their friction.

The two stayed still adjusting to the situation, sweat made their skin glow, until Wilbur pulled himself out, then back into the boy, Tommy wasn’t holding back anymore, he let his voice show his reaction to the sensation in his body, moans and gasp echoed as Wilbur found a slow pace to start thrusting into him.

Wilbur had one of Tommy’s legs over his shoulder, the other in between his hip and arm holding him up, one of Tommy’s hands dug into the mans forearm for leverage as the other gripped the sheets with all his strength.

Wilbur stared at the boy under him as hisses and grunts escaped gritted teeth, Tommy’s eyes were screwed shut as grunts, moans, whimpers and gasp shot out of him, the pleasure and stimulation was so new and overwhelming for the boy, Wilbur gripped his cock and started pumping it as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, the words ‘sorry Tommy’ echoed in his brain.

“Fuck, h-holy fuck Wil-I-I’m gonna cum, I- ah, hnngm, a-hah, Will, please! I’m gonna-ah, o-oh fuck fuck, hah! Hahh..,” Tommy could barely form a sentence, every nerve in his body was burning with lust, he thought he was going to go brain dead, the pleasure with the stinging/aching pain of the girth in his backside halted every thought in his skull.

Wilbur leaned over Tommy’s form, pushing his full length into his friend, tears dripped from squeezed shut eyes as a strangled cry escaped Tommy’s mouth, his cock still engulfed in the males fist as ropes of white shot over his hand and his torso.

Tommy was too distracted by his orgasm to realise Will had pulled out, standing back to look at his quivering, heaving, exhausted state, Tommy was out, he’d had his fun, he was so exhausted the poor boy succumbed to sleep almost immediately.

Wilbur sat next to his friends ruined form on the bed, he had yet to finish, and he doesn’t want to, he’d rather die than finish to basically raping someone, let alone his friend, but his body denied, Will walked over to Tommy’s connected bathroom not bothering to close the door as he sat his ass on the closed toilet lid.

He continued to give himself the most sad hand job in existence as his mind basically reevaluated every decision he’s made up til this moment, how will Tommy act when he wakes up, Will he be mad? Upset? Will he say he never wants to see him again? Will he tell his parents that his baby sitter and adult online friend took his virginity? Should he just leave now before Tommy wakes up and never look back? This felt so surreal, he hadn’t even noticed he came as he stared at the semen that coated his fingers, this was hands down the biggest mistake he had ever made in his entire life.


End file.
